a glimpse of a broken reality
by Ying fa18
Summary: ONESHOT! Who says dreams will forever remain dreams? What people don’t know is that dreams are mixed up versions of our reality. But for another, her dream is a reflection of a broken Dream…


**Title: **_A glimpse of a broken dream…_

**Author: **_Ying fa18_

**Short Summary: -ONESHOT-**_Who says dreams will forever remain dreams? What people don't know is that dreams are mixed up versions of our reality. But for another, her dream is a reflection of a broken Dream…_

**Disclaimer slash claimer:** well duh, obviously I don't own CCS! How the hell could a12 year old (soon to be 13) own such a nice anime?

**Ages:** : _Sakura-11 _: _Syaoran-11_ : _Yukito-17_ : _Touya-17_:

**One and only chapter**: My true love

* * *

**_July 12_**

"I…I'm so sorry Sakura…we can always be friends…" a boy with grayish, silverish hair and fair skin said to a little 11 year old girl that had beautiful, auburn, shoulder-length hair and gorgeous emerald eyes.

"I…I understand Yu-Yukito…you…you…it's my brother that…that you…you…care for isn't it?" Sakura stuttered in between sobs as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I…Yes…He truly cares for me you see, he's always been like a brother to me, he's always been there to share my sadness, happiness and everything…he cares for me a lot and I the same…please Sakura, don't…don't cry…" Yukito told Sakura with sadness in his eyes.

"Listen Sakura, I think you're just mistaken…tell me… do you feel the same way about me as you do for your dad?" Yukito asked Sakura.

Sakura thought for a moment but then decided as new tears slowly slid down her cheeks and nodded.

"See Sakura, you're young and maybe you just don't understand your feelings very well…I'm sure it's just brotherly love you feel for me." Yukito smiled at Sakura hoping she would smile to and laugh at her mistake of thinking that she loved him.

How wrong he was…

Sakura has had enough. Seeing Yukito there smiling at a time like this while she was in such a great pain hurt Sakura even more. How could he? She has loved him so much for a long time now…and this is how he reacts when Sakura finally confesses how she feels for him. Doesn't he understand everything, every pain and how much loneliness Sakura held back just to smile? He doesn't understand that Sakura **_did_** love him. She has never loved anyone else as much like this before. That was the first time Sakura gave her heart out to anyone and here he is, Yukito, breaking it into a thousand tiny pieces…

As Sakura's heart drowned in pain, she ran off home…she ran…she ran and ran until she was certain Yukito couldn't see her… She just couldn't bear to face him…those eyes, that hair…that smile…everything about him she just loved…she cant bear to see it anymore…here she is…'you broke my heart into a million pieces and here I am loving you with every little bit of it you left…' Sakura thought as she ran inside her house and locked herself in her room.

* * *

"How is she Touya?" Yukito asked a tall young man with dark brown hair and eyes as soon as he got into Kinomoto residence. 

"Not very good…she's in her room…crying…" Touya replied looking solemn. Yukito looked worried and guilty.

"What happened anyway? She just came home crying and ran to her room and locked herself. Touya said looking suspiciously over at Yukito.

The story was told in 5 minutes.

"So…you told her that you care more for somebody else?" Touya asked letting that information sink in.

"I just told her I cared for you…" Yukito said glancing down.

"Y-you…do? Really?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, I mean, there wasn't anyone like you who has always been there and made me feel a part of a real family…not even my grandparents…" Yukito said as he thought of the old couple who has raised him since childhood.

"I…I feel the same way too, I mean, I doubt I can tell Sakura any of my problems, she wouldn't understand. I never had anyone my age who I told my problems to like you Yuki." Touya replied casually. The two stayed silent…

**

* * *

--- Sakura ---**

"Hey kaiju! Get down here!" a voice called out from downstairs.

"HOE!" I screamed as I jerked awake.

"What do you want onii-chan!" I screamed back. "You woke me up!"

'What's this weird feeling I get? I feel like I don't remember anything that happened before I went to sleep…this is weird…wh-what's going on?' I thought as I looked around. Everything was the same as ever…nothing changed…I think…I put my finger on the bottom part of my lips wondering why I felt like something has happened… something… I can't put a finger on…

however, my thought were interrupted by a sudden shout…

"Come on monster! Don't make Yukito wait for you!" Touya shouted from downstairs.

At the sudden mention of Yukito's name images, memories and information flooded my head…Yukito was….Yukito is…is…my…Yukito is my boyfriend…

"Don't even try to think kaiju…or else you're gonna have a migrane…forcing the little brain you have left to think…I feel sorry for the tiny little thing…" Touya smirked as he burst into my room.

I glared at him…ready to kill…

"Well? Christmas is still 5 months away so I suggest you not to wait for it…If you're gonna be late I'll tell Yukito to break up with you…he doesn't like it if you're late for your date!" Touya smirked closing the door behind him…

I looked over the calendar on my desk and saw that it was July 7…"Hoe! We have a date!" I screamed to myself as I ran to take a bath and got dressed into a pink and white dress.

I went downstairs and I saw Yukito in the kitchen waiting for me…

"Since when?" I asked smiling. "before you even woke up… I didn't want to be late!" Yukito smiled at me.

"Come on! Time is being wasted here!" Yukito chuckled. 'So…so…perfect…' I thought.

For this week…everything was perfect…happy…great…need I add more?

--- Owari! (The End!)---

--- Ying fa18 ---

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

alright of course it ain't the end! go on then!...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

_**July 11**_

"Aishiteru my little Cherry blossom…."Yukito whispered into my ear.

I giggled feeling his breath against my neck. "I love you too Snow bunny" I giggled

I laid down on his shoulder as ha put an arm around me. He felt so warm…so nice…so peaceful…so…so…perfect…I love this feeling…I wish…I want to feel like this forever…but…dreams don't last forever… the problem is… so does reality… I sighed…

* * *

**_ July 12_**

"Ne Li-kun, are you mad at me?" I asked Syaoran. Lately I feel like he's been avoiding me…he felt more and more distance day by day…ever since…since last week…

"No…I'm not mad at you." He replied firmly. Syaoran never lied to me, and I don't see a reason why he should start now. But…

"You sure Li-kun" I asked again.

"Yes Kinomoto. I'm sure I'm not mad at you. If I were I would have been the first to know don't you think? So calm down, I'm not mad at you…" he replied not looking at me.

"If you say so…" I replied uncertainly. Then…

"But I do love you…" he whispered softly obviously thinking I couldn't hear him…

I was shocked to hear that from him…I glanced back and saw him going through the other door then he went out of view.

I went home and went inside my room. I went over the things that have happened this week…I wondered… 'do I really love Yukito? I mean…I've always wanted this….spending time with him…feeling his arms hugging me…his warmth…demo…'

I closed my eyes.

**--- END OF POV ---**

* * *

"Li-kun…" Sakura whispered unconsciously. Just then, an image of Syaoran appeared in Sakura's head. Her eyes jerked open when she realized that she had been thinking about Syaoran. 

"Why am I thinking of him? I love Yukito! Don't I?…I… I…I think I love him… at least…that's what I would like to think…" Sakura whispered softly to herself.

'If Yukito's not the one I love then…who? Who is the one I truly love?'

Just then, the clow book started glowing. Sakura stood up and went over to see it. It was emitting a strange pink light… As Sakura's hand got nearer, she felt it growing warmer. She lifted the book and saw a new card under it. It was bathed in light so Sakura couldn't clearly see which card it was…but when the light settled…she read it… "Dream…" She whispered softly. 'funny…I don't remember catching the dream…' Sakura thought. Sakura slowly moved her hand closer and closer to the card but when her skin made contact with the card, Sakura was immediately engulfed in a bright light. She closed her eyes blinded by the light and found herself thinking about Syaoran…images upon images of them together flooded her mind… 'Yes…I… I… I love…'

* * *

_**July 13**_

Sakura opened her eyes with much realization and understanding. 'Wh-what happened? Was I only…OUCH!' Sakura thought as her foot hit something hard. She lifted the blanket to see the key of the seal, transformed in her right hand…and under it…

'The dream…' Sakura thought. Sakura tried hard to remember what happened but she just couldn't…just when she was about to remember everything…

"KAIJU! Wake up! You're gonna be late!" the usual greeting of Touya screamed.

Sakura slowly got up trying to remember what happened. She took a bath and got dressed into her usual uniform. She went downstairs and ate her breakfast quietly and left for school not even bothering to catch up with Touya, she knew if she did, she would have to see…Yukito….

She roller bladed to school alone thinking things through… today, everything around seemed perfect…the sun was shining brightly, it was warm, not as hot as usual…for Sakura, today was the perfect Tuesday, July 13! Sakura stopped for a while trying to remember the dream she had…she was certain it wasn't ordinary…especially if a clow card was involved…

'Light…there was a flash of light…but…what happened before the light…? Was it…? I-I-it was! It was!' Sakura thought as her emerald pools shone with happiness, understanding, realization, courage, knowledge…and…love!'

Sakura roller bladed as fast as she could crossing the street here and there. When she finally got to Tomoeda elementary, she dashed off to her locker and put her skates in and got her white shoes and sped towards her classroom. When she opened the door she was glad to find Syaoran alone by the window looking down at the people who might be coming to school. When he heard the door open, he quickly looked to see who arrived and saw Sakura there, panting, he took his hand away from the window and averted his full attention to Sakura alone without moving from where he stood.

"L-Li-kun!" Sakura cried as she ran past the tables and chairs towards Syaoran. When Sakura reached him, she threw her arms around his neck and cried and she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. "Syaoran…I…I …I love you!" Sakura sobbed as she just tightened her arms a bit as to show she didn't want to let go and she didn't want him hurt. Syaoran just stood there, shocked at what has just happened but Sakura felt arms around her waist as Syaoran hugged her back as he closed his eyes and whispered… "I love you too Sakura, from now on, we'll be together forever!"

* * *

---Owari! (The End! -Relly!-)--- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yes it really is!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

This is just a oneshot though it was…erm…long? Well…I think it sorta is…dunno…anyways…this is my first oneshot…so…please be nice!

Man this is hard to write! Just when I was nearing the ending, my teacher saw it but luckily didn't take it! Lucky, lucky meeeh! Anyways, I'm currently working on chapter 2 of **_Confused Heart!_** But I might not be able to update soon as my birthday is coming! (October 14. this is written in October 12, 2005! I'm turning 13 soon! Whee! Sweet!)

And I'm going crazy over my friend's CCS fanfic! I forgot her penname though…she just told me 2 hours ago and I already forgot! Haha! Lolz! I'm gonna tell you when I post the second chapter of Confused Heart! GO me! Whee!

---hugz you all---

--- Ying fa18---


End file.
